fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lyon Vastia
|name = Lyon Vastia |kanji = リオン・バスティア |rōmaji = Rion Basutia |alias = Reitei (零帝, Reitei) |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |birthday = Rok X765 |height = |weight = |hair = Białe |eyes = Czarne |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Prawa pierś |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Lyona |previous team = Drużyna Lamia Scale Drużyna Światła |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Gildia Lamia Scale Dom Ur (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Ur (opiekunka; martwa) Rodzice (martwi) |magic = Magia Tworzenia (Lodowa Formacja) Magia Lodu Magia Śniegu Kropla Księżyca |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 29 |anime debut = Odcinek 12 |japanese voice = Yūki Kaji Sayaka Narita (dziecko) |english voice = Jerry Jewell Leah Clark (dziecko) |image gallery = no }} Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア, Rion Basutia) jest magiem gildii Lamia Scale oraz przywódcą Drużyny Lyona. Jest także rywalem Graya, z którym dorastał pod opieką Ur. Wygląd Lyon ma białe, sterczące włosy i zimne, czarne, migdałowe oczy. Nie ma stałego ubioru. Znak gildii ma w tym samym miejscu, co Gray, pod prawym obojczykiem. Osobowość Lyon jest na ogół bardzo spokojny i pewny siebie, zachowując się jak na potężnego maga lodu przystało. Uwielbia konkurować i rywalizacja jest jego głównym motorem napędowym, co widać zarówno w przypadku jego stosunku do Ur, którą za wszelką cenę chciał przewyższyć. Później rolę Ur przejął Gray i gildia Fairy Tail. Jego stosunek do Graya jest specyficzny, z jednej strony łączy ich fakt, że obaj byli podopiecznymi Ur, z drugiej strony nie znosi go za fakt, że przez jego upór, Ur zginęła. Nie wiadomo czy odwzajemnia uczucia Sherry, która jest jego samozwańczą dziewczyną. Z jego Karty Gildii możemy się dowiedzieć, że lubi Ur, ale nie lubi Graya. Historia thumb|left|200px|Młody Lyon Lyon przybył do kraju Ishvan by uczyć się u lokalnego najpotężniejszego maga Ur. Miał zamiar, po treningu u niej, pokonać ją i przejąć tę funkcję. Ze względu na fakt, że jak sam twierdził, Ur nie uczyła go magii, postanowił sam osiągnąć wysoki poziom dokształcając się z jej książek. W ten sposób poznał zaklęcie Lodowej Skorupy. Chcąc zrealizować własne ambicje, przez trzy lata sprowadzał Deliorę na wyspę Galuna, gdzie mógł najpierw roztopić lód Ur, by później pokonać Deliorę. Według niego, dzięki temu, udałoby mu się zostać magiem potężniejszym niż Ur. Później po incydencie w sadze Wyspy Galuna, postanowił przyłączyć się do byłej gildii swoich podwładnych, Lamia Scale, gdzie udało mu się znaleźć wielu potężnych magów, jak Jura Nekis. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna Po raz pierwszy poznajemy Lyona jako „tego złego” podczas rytuału „Kropli Księżyca” na Galunie - „Wyspie Demonów“. Próbuje on rozmrozić lód wiążący Deliorę, aby przez ponowne pokonanie potwora przewyższyć swoją zmarła nauczycielkę - Ur. Magowie Fairy Tail przerywają ceremonie. Kiedy dochodzi do walki między Lyon’em a Gray’em, chłopak wytyka magowi , że to przez niego zginęła ich nauczycielka, że to Gray ją zamordował. Pierwszy pojedynek między nimi kończy się porażką maga Fairy Tail. Następnego dnia Lyon dowiaduje się, że towarzyszący mu członkowie Lamia Scale nie byli w stanie pokonać pozostałych magów z Fairy Tail. Podczas rozmowy, ku zaskoczeniu zebranych, ruiny świątyni w której odbywa się rytuał zostają naruszone, przez co budynek przekrzywia się. Następuje to na skutek zniszczenia przez Natsu filarów świątyni, w rezultacie zatrzymując „Kroplę Księżyca”. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Smoczym Zabójcą a Lyonem, którą następnie przerywa pojawienie się Gray'a. Przyznaje się on do tego, że przez niego Ur zginęła, ale nie może on wybaczyć Lyonowi próby ożywienia Deliory oraz zranienia jego towarzyszy. Zdeterminowany przyjmuje pozycje do aktywacji zaklęcia „Ice Shell”, aby on oraz Lyon razem ponieśli zasłużona karę. Jednak Natsu powstrzymuje swojego towarzysza. Podczas rozmowy Gray chcąc zapobiec dalszej walce, informuje Lyona, że ich nauczycielka nadal żyje, jako lód który więzi Deliore.Lyon wykorzystuje nieuwagę Gray'a – raniąc go lodowym mieczem mówi, że od dawna o tym wie. Że dla niego to już nie jest Ur, tylko zwykły lód. Słowa te rozwścieczają maga Fairy Tail – dochodzi do kolejnej walki między uczniami Ur, lecz tym razem zwycięstwo jest po stronie Gray'a. Pomimo starań magów , rytuał ożywienia Deliory zostaje dokończony i potwór zostaje przywrócony do życia. Nie zważając na ciężkie rany, Lyon próbuje walczyć z bestią, lecz zostaje powalony przez Gray'a który przejmuję tą rolę na siebie. Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu magów potwór zaczyna się rozpadać na kawałki.Okazuje się, że demon był już martwy, że Lyon nie będzie w stanie przewyższyć swojej zmarłej nauczycielki. Między byłymi uczniami Ur dochodzi w końcu do zgody, a Lyon wstępuje w szeregi Lamia Scale. Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Saga Oración Seis Razem z Jura oraz z Sherry, Lyon przybywa jako delegacja Lamia Scale, aby wraz z innymi gildiami pokonać Oración Seis. Po spotkaniu się wszystkich przedstawicieli gildii, oraz wysłuchania planu działania – wszyscy uczestnicy misji wyruszają na spotkanie z Mroczną Gildią. Zostają oni jednak łatwo pokonani przy pierwszym spotkaniu z wrogiem oraz tracą Wendy, która zostaje porwana.Nie jest to koniec kłopotów – podczas walki Erza zostaje zatruta jadem, który zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się w jej ciele. Lyon na prośbę kobiety jest gotowy odciąć jej skażoną rękę, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Gray'a. Dowiedziawszy się, że porwana dziewczynka jest w stanie uleczyć Erze, sojusz dzieli się na grupy poszukujące Wendy. Ekipa z Lamia Scale rozdziela się, przez co Lyon wraz z Sherry natrafia na walkę Gray'a z Racerem. Lodowi magowie łączą swoje siły w walce przeciwko wrogu. Podczas starcia, Lyon odkrywa słabość maga Oración Seis. Używając podstępu względem Racera udaje, że nie potrzebuje już Gray'a w dalszej walce i zamraża go w ogromnej lodowej wieży. Zwiększa on dystans między wieżą a Racerem, odciągając od niej maga. Kiedy zdaje się być już w krytyczniej sytuacji – wyjawia członkowi Oración Seis jego słaby punkt – to nie on jest szybki, on po prostu zwalnia wszytko co jest wokół niego, jednak tylko na określonym obszarze, jeśli znajdziemy się poza nim to wszytko powraca do swojej normalnej prędkości. Po tych słowach Gray znajdujący się na szczycie lodowej wieży (poza obszarem magii Racera) trafia przeciwnika lodową strzałą pokonując maga. Niestety, zadowolenie wygraną nie trwa długo. Zdeterminowany i wściekły Racer odpala ładunki wybuchowe znajdujące się na jego ciele. Lyon chcąc ratować swoich przyjaciół poświęca się, spychając maga ze skarpy i znikając wraz z nim w przepaści. Jednak pomimo wybuchy mag przeżywa i powraca stając u boku swoich przyjaciół podczas dalszej walki z Oración Seis. Saga X791 Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Saga Tartarus Saga Avatar Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i umiejętności thumb|200px|Lodowe Tworzenie: Orzeł Lodowa Formacja (ang Ice Make jap. アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): Jak Gray, Lyon nauczył się od Ur, jednego z typów magii alchemicznej - Lodowej Formacji . W przeciwieństwie do Gray'a, jego magia jest Dynamiczna, jego twory są "żywe" i mogą samodzielnie atakować. Zaklęcia: * Lodowe Tworzenie: Orzeł: Lyon tworzy kilka lodowych orłów, które lecą i atakują przeciwnika, jest to dynamiczny rodzaj lodowego tworzenia dzięki czemu mogą one omijać różne przeszkody na swej drodze. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Smok: Lyon tworzy smoka z lodu, który pędzi na wroga i uderza go z ogromną siłą. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Małpa: Lyon tworzy dużą małpę z lodu. Lyon użył tego zaklęcia, aby obronić się przed Lodowym Młotem w walce z Grayem. Czar ten może być również wykorzystywany do celów ofensywnych. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza: Lyon tworzy tarczę, która chroni go przed atakami przeciwników * Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Tygrys: Lyon tworzy tygrysa z lodu, który może gryźć przeciwnika, ponieważ jednak Leon użył tylko jednej ręki, to nie był on zbyt mocny * Lodowe Tworzenie: Jeż: Lyon pokrywa swoją tylną część ciała kolcami lodu przez co przypomina jeża, aby uchronić się przed atakami nadchodzącymi za jego pleców. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Wilk: Lyon otacza rękę lodem w postaci głowy wilka i atakuje przeciwnika. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Skrzydła: Lyon tworzy gigantyczne skrzydła z lodu. Lyon użył tego zaklęcia, aby Christina mogła znów wzbić się w górę podczas walki z Oracion Seis * Lodowe Tworzenie: Pantera: Lyon kładzie dłoń na jednej ze stron przeciwnika i tworzy panterę z lodu, która przechodzi przez niego i wychodzi z drugiej strony. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Ryba Rozdymka: Lyon tworzy z lodu rybę rozdymkę i wysyła ją w kierunku przeciwnika, która za pomocą swej masy uderza go z ogromną siłą. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz: Lyon stworzył miecz, którym przebił Gray'a (tylko w mandze) * Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer: Lód Lyona otacza i unieruchamia przeciwnika * Lodowe Tworzenie: Diamentowa Klatka: Lyon użył tego zaklęcia, aby unieruchomić Natsu. * Lodowe Tworzenie: Manekin: Lyon tworzy lodową kopię samego siebie * Lodowe Tworzenie: Wodny Wąż - 'Użytkownik tworzy dużego węża z lodu, który spiralnym ruchem uderza w przeciwnika i zamraża go przy kontakcie z nim. 'Lodowa Skorupa: Unikatowe zaklęcie Magii Lodu i jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. Przemienia ono ciało Maga w nierozpuszczalny lód. Zniszczyć go może tylko użycie "Księżycowych Kropel" Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Leon wykazał się dużą wytrzymałością, był w stanie przetrwać wybuch ładunków wybuchowych w bezpośrednim kontakcie. Ciekawostki * Jak podane jest w opisie postaci, Lyon na Galunie ma kolczyk w lewym uchu, natomiast w kolejnych chapterach mangi już go nie posiada. * Cenzura w anime dobrała się również do tej postaci - w mandze Lyon przebija Gray’a lodowym mieczem, w anime jest to mniej krwawe. Lyon po prostu go przemraża lodowym lwem. * Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia w Juvii Lockser. Walki i wydarzenia * Gray Fullbuster kontra Lyon Vastia = WYGRANA * Natsu Dragneel kontra Lyon Vastia = PRZERWANA * VS Gray Fullbuster: Rewanż = PRZEGRANA * wraz z Drużyną Światła VS Oracion Seis = PRZEGRANA * wraz z Jurą Nekis i Sherry Blendi VS Red Hood = WYGRANA * wraz z Gray'em Fullbuster VS Racer = WYGRANA * wraz z Yuką Suzuki VS Kagura Mikazuchi i Millianna = REMIS Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Lamia Scale Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Drużyna Lyona Kategoria:Magowie Lodu Kategoria:Sojusznicy